


From the Start (DISCONTINUED)

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Chan adores Subin, Chan just loves him a bit more, Fluff, M/M, Shy Subin, So I'll Leave it at That, Subin is a precious baby boy, a lot of fluff, chanbin, even though I've liked them since I'm Fine lol, everyone in the group does, heochan/subin, idk what to tag actually, my first victon story!, not sure, protect him, sweet Heochan, there may be other relationships later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Heochan had always taken care of Subin. From the moment they'd met, he'd taken Subin under his wing. And maybe this stirred up something Subin didn't want to think about. But you can't run from your feelings forever.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So. Should I work on the stories I already have? Yes. Should I focus on University and my job? Yes. Should I post a new story? No! But I will, cause I've been a fan o Victon for ages, and I've always wanted to write for them and never got to it, so... anyways, I hope you guys like this!
> 
> There might be some inaccuracies, regarding the age they met, who moved to the dorm when and etc, but i need them to make the story work, so please bare with me hehe
> 
> If you want to fangirl/boy about boy groups with me, just go to https://twitter.com/Jasmine07618357 I like a lot of groups and will gladly talk to you ^.^
> 
> I also take fanfic requests (for some groups)!!!
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it!

From the moment they’d met, Heochan had taken Subin under his wing. All of the boys had, really, because while they considered sixteen-year-old Byungchan and Hanse kids, fourteen-year-old Subin was a baby to them. Even to the younger ones.

It was understandable, really. Seungwoo was nineteen, he wasn’t even in school anymore, Seungsik and Heochan were eighteen, both high school seniors. Sejun was seventeen and Hanse and Byungchan were sixteen, all of them in high school too. And Subin was still in middle school, all chubby cheeks and wide eyes.

 

He remembered when he first met them: his parents had gone with him to Seoul, knowing they wouldn’t be seeing him that often anymore. They’d met with the trainees’ manager, and Subin’s parents had made a show of kissing him and pinching his cheeks, making him blush, pushing them away, embarrassed. When they finally left, though, a hand had clenched around Subin’s heart. He was alone now. Alone, in a new city, where he knew no one.

“Let’s go, kid?”

Subin had nodded at the man, who took his suitcase and led Subin to the car.

He’d been taken to the dorms, where – the manager told him – three other boys lived. Subin didn’t have time to choose his room or bed, though, because as soon as he changed into a better attire for the day he was taken away to meet the group of boys he was supposed to train with.

They arrived at the company and the man made Subin wait by a door.

“I’ll go talk to the boys, then I’ll call you.”

Said the man. Subin nodded and the man entered the room, leaving him alone. In the silent hallway, Subin could hear his heart pounding. His hands were sweaty, and he noticed how nervous he was. What if the others didn’t like him? What if they made fun of his height? What if they teased him because of his teeth? What if they hated…

“Subin? Come in, please.”

Subin looked up, startled, then noticed the door was open. Swallowing hard, he took a shaky step forward, then another until he was inside the room. The manager stepped back, telling the boys to take care of Subin, and then left. Subin’s mouth felt dry like the Sahara desert.

The first thing he noticed was that everyone seemed to be much older than him. And taller. This didn’t help ease his fear. There were six boys total, all of them staring at him with curious expressions. Then one of the smiled, the one with the big eyes.

“Hey. You’re Subin, right?” Subin nodded quickly, biting on his lip. His hands were gripping the rem of his sweater. “Nice to meet you. I’m Seungwoo.”

Subin wanted to nod again, but he felt like he should say something.

“I… nice to meet you.”

His voice cracked and Subin cringed, but none of the boys laughed. They were all smiling now. The boy next to Seungwoo spoke up.

“We should all introduce ourselves and say our ages, guys. I’m Seungsik, eighteen. Seungwoo hyung is nineteen.”

Subin bit harder on his lip. Nineteen. That was a five-year gap. The next boy was somewhat shorter and had a boyish face that made him look a bit less scary than the others.

“I’m Hanse, sixteen.”

Subin managed to smile a bit at that. So they weren’t all nineteen or eighteen.

The guy next to Hanse went next.

“Im Sejun, seventeen.”

Subin nodded, trying not to look as awkward as he felt.

They boy next to Sejun was the tallest, but he had cute dimples and a sweet smile.

“Byungchan, sixteen.”

Another sixteen year old. Subin smiled.

And then there was the last boy. He was eyeing Subin with a little smile on his face, as if Subin was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. The boy was handsome, and that thought made Subin blush, ducking his head to hide it.

“I’m Heochan, eighteen.”

This made a whole new wave of nervousness wash over Subin. This meant he was the youngest by two years. Fuck.

“I-I’m Jung Subin, a-and I’m fourteen.”

His own age making him cringe.

“Fourteen? Oh my god, hyung, he’s a baby!”

Subin felt his face reddening even more. He glanced up, looking for the person who’d said that, only to see Seungwoo hitting Hanse.

“Yah, look who’s talking.” He said. Then he looked at Subin and smiled. “Ignore him, Subin. Now what about we sit down and get to know each other?”

 

Seungsik waited until he was sure Byungchan and Subin were out of earshot to squeal.

“Hyung! Oh my god, hyung, he’s so cute!”

Seungwoo chuckled, along with the others.

They had all been taken by surprise when their manager had announced, the day before, that they’d be getting another member to their group. They had been giving no further information, other than the fact that the boy would be arriving on the next day, and they had to admit they’d been worried. A new person could seriously throw off the balance they had within the group, and they didn’t want that.

But Subin… Subin was absolutely adorable. From his chubby cheeks to his slightly crooked teeth, and the way he blushed so easily. The boy was clearly uncomfortable and nervous. Understandable, considering he’d just been thrown into a completely new situation, surrounded by older guys whom he didn’t know and that knew each other for a while.

Seungwoo had been working hard to make the boy loosen up, though, and he seemed to be slowly relaxing.

“He is, he is, but avoid saying that to him, ok? At least for now.”

Seungsik nodded.

“He’s so shy, hung. And he's tiny!”

Everyone laughed at Seungsik’s excitement.

“I have to agree with Sik.” Said Chan. “Subinnie is adorable. And he's quite short, yeah. I feel like I could pick him up and he'd weight close to nothing.”

The others nodded and Hanse was about to say something when the door opened and Byungchan entered, followed by a blushing Subin.

It had taken the older boy offering to show Subin the bathroom for the youngest to stop squirming and admit he had to go, and the effects of his embarrassment could still be seen in his cheeks.

“Guys, it’s getting dark outside. Should we head home for today?”

Seungwoo looked at the clock and raised an eyebrow. They’d been talking for over two hours already. He got up and stretched.

“Ok, we can call it a day. Tomorrow we start early, so we can get Subin used to everything.”

Everyone grumbled, agreeing and getting up.

Subin, though, on the corner of the room, was panicking. The manager hadn’t told him how to get back to the dorm or said anything about that, and he didn’t know what to do. He had no idea where the place was and he didn’t remember how to go back.

The others must have noticed his anxiousness, because after exchanging a look, Seungwoo walked up to him.

“Hey, Subin, where do you live? Is it close? I can take you to the metro station if you want to.”

Subin blushed and licked his lips.

“I-I’m from D-Daejeon, Seungwoo-ssi. I don’t… the manager took me to the dorms earlier…”

Subin expected the older to frown, but a smile lit up Seungwoo’s face.

“Oh, so you’re staying at the dorm. Heochan, Byungchan-ah! Subin’s staying with us!” Subin took a few seconds to process the words, then felt half of his worry melting away. Byungchan was smiling and giving him a thumbs-up. Heochan was just smiling slightly, but looking extremely pleased. Subin smiled back shyly. “Oh, and you can call me hyung, Subin-ah. Ok?”

Subin blushed.

“Ok, h-hyung.”

Seungwoo smiled.

 

Subin awkwardly said his goodbyes to the others as Seungwoo led him out of the company. He hoped they didn’t find him too impolite, and decided he’d make a bigger effort to be less awkward in the future.

The walk to the dorm was pleasant. It was clear the other three were used to that and to each other, because they played around and joked as they walked. Subin, on the other hand, trailed after them, paying attention to the way so he would know how to at least get from the dorm to the company and the other way around.

He was wondering if a tree would be a useful reference point when he felt someone walking besides him. He looked to his side and blushed. Heochan was by his side, now, leaving Seungwoo and Byungchan to their own play fight a bit ahead.

“Hey there.”

Subin looked down.

“H-hi, hyung.”

Heochan chuckled.

“So, when did you arrive in Seoul?”

He asked. Subin looked up, one eyebrow raised. Was Heochan really interested in the life of a scrawny fourteen year old he’d just met?

“Uhn, today, hyung.”

Heochan looked at him, surprised.

“For real? You arrived and headed to the company, just like that?”

Subin nodded.

“Manager-nim took me to the dorms to leave my suitcase. Then to meet everyone.”

Heochan hummed.

“Your parents came with you?”

At that question, Subin’s heart dropped. He’d been avoiding thinking of his parents, because he’d been missing them since the moment they’d left. And now it was night, and he was heading to new dorm with three guys he’d just met, whom were all older than him, and…

“Fuc… hey, Subin, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m sure you miss them.”

Subin noticed, to his utter embarrassment, that he was crying. He stopped walking, hiding his face. He didn’t want his hyungs to see him like that. He was already much younger, he didn’t need them to think he was even more of a baby.

But then there were arms wrapping around him, and someone was caressing his hair, and Subin couldn’t help but to cling to the person.

“Shh, it’s ok. You’re ok.”

He heard footsteps, then Seungwoo’s voice.

“Yah, Heochan, did you make the kid cry?”

Subin buried his head deeper on Heochan’s chest, embarrassed.

“Shut up, hyung.”

There was a snort, then someone else was petting his hair.

“Hey, Subinnie. C’mon, let’s get to the dorm. We’re really close, ok?”

Subin managed to nod, but didn’t move. Heochan snorted.

“Just go ahead, hyung. I’ll take him.”

There was a bit of whispering, and then two pairs of feet walked away. Subin waited a while longer before letting go of Heochan, looking intently at the floor.

“I-I’m sorry, hyung.”

He said. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Now everyone would see him like an annoying clingy kid. But then Heochan put a hand under his chin, making Subin look up.

“Don’t worry, kid. I know it’s hard. Byungchannie used to cry too. Seungwoo hyung too. It’s normal. I shouldn’t have asked about your parents so soon. Can you forgive hyung?”

Subin was surprised. He had expected teasing and a ‘grow up and get over it’, but here Heochan was, saying it was ok and apologizing. Subin was pretty sure that was the moment he fell in love with Heochan for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if anyone has tips on how to characterize the boys I'd be grateful ^.^
> 
> If you want to fangirl/boy about boy groups with me, just go to https://twitter.com/Jasmine07618357 I like a lot of groups and will gladly talk to you ^.^
> 
> I also take fanfic requests (for some groups)!!!

PRESENT:

“Subin, what are you dreaming about over there? C’mon, we’re starting again.”

Subin looked up at Seungwoo’s words, noticing he’d been completely absorbed in his memories, not noticing the others already in position to start practice again.

Blushing, he got up and rushed to his position and the others chuckled.

“Yah, what were you thinking about, Subinnie?”

Asked Heochan, joking. Subin felt himself blush more and the others burst out laughing. He rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god, hyungs, why are you like this?”

The others ignored him and continued to laugh, before Seungwoo regained control and clapped to get everyone’s attention.

“C’mon, guys, you can tease Subinnie later. Now let’s start again.”

Subin rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. They were like this. Comfortable enough with each other to joke around, close enough to know where the limit was. He loved his hyungs and he knew they loved him, so he knew they didn’t mean to hurt him when they teased, and they knew where to stop their teasing.

And then there was Heochan. There was nothing different from the others in his behaviour, not really. If anything he was more protective of Subin, teased less. But… there was something different there, and Subin knew it, had known since the day he met Chan. But he didn’t like thinking about that, he refused to acknowledge why, exactly, everything felt so different when it came to Chan.

 

“What were you thinking about earlier, though?”

Asked Heochan, once they were walking home. Hanse and Seungsik had gone home first to start dinner and Seungwoo, Byungchan and Sejun were walking ahead of Subin and Heochan. It was just the two of them, and this wasn’t unusual. Heochan always seemed to want to know what was going on in Subin’s mind. It made Subin’s heart beat faster, but he ignored it. Years of experience made it much easier.

“What do you have in mind, hyung?”

Heochan chuckled.

“Nothing, really. You just seemed like you were really deep in thought. And like… kinda happy? I don’t know.”

Subin smiled slightly. Yeah, he probably looked happy. No matter how nervous he’d been when they’d first met, he cherished those memories. The way the others had worked hard to make him feel comfortable, how they’d gone out of their way to make sure Subin knew he was accepted and wanted in the group.

“Was thinking of the day I got here.”

He said. Heochan seemed surprised.

“You mean when you joined us?” Subin nodded. “What about, specifically?”

At that, Subin blushed. He’d been thinking about Chan. Mostly. Of course, the others were there too. The way Seungsik had made sure they all introduced themselves properly, how Seungwoo had taken their practice time to talk and get to know Subin. But most of his thoughts were centred on Chan, and he wasn’t about to just say that. So he lied. Or… altered the truth a little bit.

“Nothing specific. Just the day I arrived.”

Heochan chuckled.

“You were so shy and nervous. It was adorable.”

Subin blushed, because no matter how comfortable he was with his members, he was still really shy, and having Chan call him cute was definitely not helping him.

“Hyung~”

He whined, looking down to hide his blushed. Heochan laughed.

“I’m serious! When you walked in, the first I though was ‘oh my god, look at those adorable cheeks’. You were tiny. I could see Seungwoo hyung melting.”

Subin snorted, trying to hide his embarrassment with humour.

“Yeah, ok, now you’re exaggerating.”

Heochan hummed.

“Not really, I mean it. Look.” He turned forward and screamed for Seungwoo. “Seungwoo hyung!”

The leader stopped, as well as the other two, and turned back, one eyebrow raised. Heochan pulled Subin along to hurry up.

“Yes?”

Asked Seungwoo, once they were at an acceptable distance.

“What was the first thing you thought when you first saw Subinnie entering the practice room?”

Seungwoo’s eyebrow almost disappeared in his hair. Sejun chuckled.

“Uhn, something like ‘this kid is adorable, look at his tiny hands, oh my god he’s so nervous!’ Why?”

Subin blushed and his face in his hands. He heard the others chuckling.

“Subinnie didn’t believe me when I told him he was adorable.”

Said Heochan. Subin thought it was valid uncovering his face to shove the boy away. Heochan only laughed. Sejun ruffled Subin’s hair.

“You were really cute, Subinnie, I think all of us wanted to squish you to death.”

Subin rolled his eyes, but no matter how much he pretended to be annoyed, deep down he liked knowing his hyungs wanted to take care of him. Still, there was one thing bothering him.

“See? I told you!”

Said Heochan, ruffling Subin’s hair. And that was what was bothering him. Sejun had just done the same exact thing, but when it was Heochan doing it, butterflies erupted in Subin’s tummy, and he hated it. It made no sense. He wasn’t supposed to get butterflies on his tummy from his hyung. So he ducked his head and rushed to walk next to Seungwoo. He knew Heochan would be confused, he’d been doing this for years. But Subin was at his limit. He could either admit to himself that he knew what the problem was, or he could distance himself and wait for that stupid feeling to go away. This was him choosing the latter.

 

PAST:

Subin blushed as Byungchan chuckled when he left his shoes next to his hyungs’ shoes.

“Ah, I was going to say to mark your shoes, but… I don’t think those would fit anyone else.”

It wasn’t a malicious comment, though. More like fond, and although Subin was embarrassed looking at the size difference he wasn’t offended or intimidated. Although… it was a bit embarrassing to see how tiny his shoes looked among the other pairs there.

“I, uhn, yeah…”

He said, trying to come up with something.

He was glad the others hadn’t mentioned his break down, but he still didn’t feel all that comfortable with them.

“C’mon, Subin, I’ll show you around the dorm. Chan, can you make dinner?”

Subin smiled thankfully and followed Seungwoo into the dorm as Chan headed to the kitchen, an excited Byungchan following him, already distracted from Subin’s shoe size.

“Thanks, hyung.”

Said Subin, as he was led inside. Seungwoo just smiled.

The dorm wasn’t big. There were two rooms, a living room, a bathroom and a kitchen. The room had bunk beds, two in one of them and one in the other. Apparently Seungwoo slept in the smaller one and Heochan and Byungchan shared the other.

“I’d let you share with me, but Sik comes over sometimes when we stay at the company too late, and he usually sleeps here, so…”

Subin raked his brain, trying to connect ‘Sik’ to a face, then he remembered the boy with the big smile and nodded.

“It’s ok, hyung. I can sleep anywhere.”

Seungwoo smiled and reached over, ruffling Subin’s hair. The younger sighed silently, enjoying the contact. He’d always been a touchy person, and he already missed having someone to hug and cuddle with. But he wouldn’t show that. He didn’t want to look like a kid.

“Let’s take a look at your room, then.”

Seungwoo was nice, Subin decided. He had this fatherly feel, and he didn’t seem that bothered at having to take the new kid around and show him everything. Subin felt comfortable around him, at least as much as he could having just met the boy.

They finished their tour around the dorm at the living room, where a table had been set. There were four bowls and four pairs of chopsticks, and Subin knew it was stupid, but he felt a weird happy feeling in his stomach at the view. It was unreasonable, because really, they wouldn’t not put a bowl for him, why the hell would they do that? But the sight made him feel accepted, like he might end up belonging there with those boys one day.

“Out of the way, out of the way!” Subin raised an eyebrow as Heochan rushed into the room, a big pot in his oven glove covered hands. The older put the pot down at the table and beamed. “Dinner’s ready.”

He announced, and Seungwoo chuckled and nudged Subin forward. Subin waited for everyone to sit down, though. They’d been living together for a while. They probably had an order in which they sat around the table. So he waited for everyone to settle down, before blushing as he noticed that only the place next to Heochan was left.

“C’mon, maknae, sit down.”

Called Byungchan, making the others roll their eyes.

“Yah, giraffe, you really are enjoying not being the youngest anymore, hum?”

Asked Seungwoo, but it was clearly a playful jab, because Byungchan laughed.

“I gotta make good use of what I’m given.”

He said. Seungwoo rolled his eyes and Subin blushed, making his way to sit next to Heochan.

“Well, then get used to being a hyung and go help Subin do his bed and unpack after dinner, ok?”

Byunghchan’s face fell and Heochan burst out laughing.

“Ah, hyung~”

Whined Byungchan. Seungwoo was laughing too. Subin knew it was a joke, but he couldn’t help but to feel bad about it. He didn’t want to be a task or a burden. He could take care of himself.

“Hyung life, Byungchan.”

Teased Seungwoo. Subin looked down. He didn’t notice Heochan eyeing him. He did hear the older when he spoke, though.

“I’ll help Subin. I like spending time with him.”

Subin looked up, cheeks reddening, only to find Heochan looking at him, smiling. He ducked his head down once again, but there was now a little smile breaking on his face.

“Good luck, Subin. You’ve just been adopted by Heochan.”

Joked Seungwoo. Byungchan and Heochan laughed. Subin managed a smile, and ignored the butterflies in his stomach. That was the first time Subin ignored the butterfly. He had no idea he’d be getting a lot of practice on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone give me some notes on the member's personalities? I've never managed to quite grasp it, which is why I'm hesitant to write this.
> 
> Also, what do you guys think?


End file.
